<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apartment by baekispretty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789524">Apartment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekispretty/pseuds/baekispretty'>baekispretty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekispretty/pseuds/baekispretty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A kindergarten and piano teacher, Huang Renjun was in difficulty after his ex-boyfriend living in the next door of his apartment. A handsome college student, Wong Yukhei though was more than willing to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm air hit his cold face as Renjun slid the door open. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the smell of delicious foods, feeling pleasant and content. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, a pair of beautiful brown orbs made contact with his. A tall boy stood in the middle of the room, staring at him.</p><p>As Renjun started feeling awkward, an old lady in the table behind called for the boy's attention. </p><p>Releasing the breath he unconsciously held, Renjun stepped to his favorite place. </p><p>"Good evening." Mr. Dong greeted him from behind the counter as he preparing the orders. Realising that he didn't get any response, the old man lifted his eyebrows, worriedly observing one of the most loyal customers of his restaurant. "Are you okay, Jun?"</p><p>Slowly Renjun met the old man's eyes, blinking before nodding, "Please give me the usual noodles, Shu." The old man smiled and gave a glass of water to him. </p><p>Drinking his water, Renjun got a startle when a black figure dashed beside him. </p><p>"Laoban, more orders." The boy he saw before said as he handed a paper to the old man. Renjun went on autopilot, looking at the boy from head to toe. All he wore was black: loose shirt, jeans, and apron. And boy, he was so tall. Renjun was inwardly complaining about universe being unfair as he looked at the handsome face before realising that he had already been busted staring. </p><p>The boy was smiling down at him nonetheless. </p><p>"Yukhei, this is Huang Renjun, our loyal customer." Mr. Dong said to him as he put down a tray of dishes which the boy instantly took. The boy, Yukhei nodded slightly at Renjun and walked away after not receiving any response. </p><p>Renjun turned his head to the old man slowly, "You get Kun's substitute finally." </p><p>"I'm getting older. It's getting harder to work alone." Mr. Dong smiled but Renjun could feel the sorrow of loneliness on his face. </p><p>This kind of expression was familiar to him because he used to see it on his bathroom's mirror.</p><p>After eating silently like he usually did, Renjun paid for his meal. He took his bag, and walked over to the door. "Come again!" The laoban shouted. </p><p>Somehow, Renjun could feel eyes on his back, so when he closed the door behind him, he took a chance to finding out. It was Yukhei. </p><p>...</p><p>When Renjun walked in his apartment corridor, a door next to his houseroom was opened. Immediately, his facial expression turned cold.</p><p>He tried not to look at the person who came out of that apartment and silently took out the key from his pocket once he stood in front of his own door. </p><p>Once again, he could feel like he was being watched. But this time it was very annoying like he could snap angrily right there and then. </p><p>"Renjun."</p><p>Hearing a click, Renjun pushed open his door, getting inside and making sure to slam the door forcefully. </p><p>He wished he never meet that person ever again. </p><p>...</p><p>"I want to move out." </p><p>The night after found Renjun sitting in his favorite place again. </p><p>"I really want to move out." He wailed again, shaking head while ruffling his own hair in frustation.</p><p>Mr. Dong stopped cutting tomato to let out a sigh at the young man. "Just move out then."</p><p>"I can't do that..." Renjun started saying.</p><p>The laoban, getting used for what words will come, started to do his work again. </p><p>"... I can't let him being a reason for what choice I make." He held his head with his two hands as he leant over the table, murmuring, "what should I do?" </p><p>Mr. Dong sympathetically looked at the loyal customer who had been considered as his own son for years. The young man was resting his head on his arms now, looked terrible. </p><p>The same problem again. It was the second time this month. The problem solving was simple actually but the kindergarten teacher made it hard. He was too prideful, he didn't realise that he kept hurting himself instead.</p><p>Mr. Dong couldn't help but thinking that maybe working too long around children made you think like one. </p><p>"What happened?" Yukhei asked when he got to the counter, giving another paper of orders. Business was getting better since he worked here. Mr. Dong patted himselft inwardly for choosing the best employee. </p><p>"Ex problems." Mr. Dong answered, laughing when the little Huang raised his head abruptly.</p><p>"Hush." Renjun widened his eyes in disbelief for the old man easilly spilling his private life to a stranger.</p><p>"Ex boyfriend to be exact. Here eat your dinner first young man." Mr. Dong smiled as he putted down Renjun's orders on the table. </p><p>"I can't believe you." The black haired mumbled and shook his head, feeling betrayed, but took the chopsticks and started eating his dinner nonetheless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>